Ranxus : Wingblade Unleashed
by Ryokensai
Summary: This story revolves around two kingdom named ranuxs and ruzone which are the twin cores of the planet they exist in. Ruzone has turned in to an enemy kingdom trying to rule the planet by taking over ranxus and enslaving everyone. This story unfolds with lots of adventures and actions.
1. Introduction

This story revolves around two kingdom named ranuxs and ruzone which are the twin cores of the planet they exist in. Ruzone has turned in to an enemy kingdom trying to rule the planet by taking over ranxus and enslaving everyone. This story unfolds with lots of adventures and actions. A person named leo unleashes the wingblade to protect this planet. Read through the story to find out what happens and how it ends. Enjoy the adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

(Note : I apologize for not being able to update the chapter as early as possible as i have been through lot of work in college and also been trying to modify my story. It has been modified and hope u all find it exciting. I will be updating chapter once in two weeks. )

Chapter – 1

Xerkers

A room appeared with a flash of light. It was a big room and everything was too blur to be seen. There were sounds of blades and voices and body pieces covered the whole room with bloodstains draining the whole room like a river. A boy around 10 years old was standing in the middle of the room, horrified and crying out loud. He called his parent and unknown figures appeared before him and spoke:

"The Wingblade must fall."

They all said it in one voice which made the boy scared and he began crying. There was another voice which kept saying over and over

"Wake up Leo, wake up…"

But the voice died down with the voices of the unknown figures. The figures smiles and enclosed their hands in to a pentagon shape and with a flash of light, the boy's body was pierced with xeton rods. The unknown voice came back again saying only three words over and over:

"Wake up Leo, wake up…"

There was a sudden scream and a boy of 15 years of age woke up, covered in sweat and a beautiful girl was sitting right next to him, holding him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her and spoke:

"Sis, I…..I…."

The girl beside leo was his sister. She had eyes with a shade of purple, her hair tied in to a single plait with a shade of violet and black. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and on top of t-shirt lay an apron. She held leo gently and hugged him and spoke:

"I know. It was the same dream wasn't it. Don't worry. Just think of it as a bad dream. (Watching him sweat, she took a cloth which was lying on the bed beside leo and wiped his face and added:) Come on, wash up and let's go for a ride."

She got up from where he lay and walked towards a symbol in the shape of blades in a two sided way with a trapezium shaped cross symbol in the centre, called nexus and the blades split apart in to two and circled around her in a flash. At once she disappeared. Leo got up and jumped down from his bed which was hanging in mid-air without any support.

The room had not much furniture. There was a dome made of crystals that covered the whole room as a ceiling. The crystals reflected the sunlight in to the room. His clothes were sweaty, so he just walked towards the bathroom which had no door; instead the symbol of nexus was at the doorstep. As soon as he stepped on the symbol of nexus, the blades again split apart and circled around him, making his clothes disappear. As he entered the bathroom, a door appeared in the shape of the nexus.

There were three circular shaped pits filled with water at the mid-corners on the three sides of the room. A mirror was suspended in to the air in front of him. He walked towards the centre and as he was nearing the centre of the room, the water suddenly turned blood red and rose towards the mirror and splashed against it with a huge force which almost broke the mirror. A writing in blood appeared which read:

"The Wingblade must fall."

Leo was scared and closed his eyes. When he opened it again, it was gone. As the incident occurred, leo had been freezed where he was standing. After a while leo found the courage and walked and reached the centre. The water which had gone back to its original state as If nothing happened rose again and engulfed him in the form of a cyclone.

Hands made of water came out of the cyclone and washed him, brushed his teeth. He refreshed quickly and walked back towards the door as the water again went back to its original state. As he reached near the door, the door disappeared and he stepped on the symbol again which made a new set of clothes appear on his body.

He walked out of the bathroom towards the symbol in his bedroom and he disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen where his sister was preparing breakfast. Everything in the kitchen was hanging in mid-air without any support too. Leo's sister sensed his presence and spoke:

"Leo, come, sit down at the table. It's almost done."

Leo sat down at the table which hung in the air too. Leo's sister served him breakfast and she sat down at the table near leo with a glass of juice. Just as they were having breakfast, suddenly petals with shades of orange and blue engulfed them with a flash. Before leo and his sister could move a finger, they disappeared and reappeared on the soft grass.

A figure dressed in a clothing of blue, white and orange shade was standing in front of them with the figure's back turned towards them. The clothing was in the shape similar to an armor although it didn't seem to be an armor completely and it had a symbol of two arrow headed blades on both sides of the nexus symbol coloured in blue engraved on the backside of the figure vertically. The lower part of the figure was covered with pants made of wings with shades of orange and blue. Wings shaped blades were connected to the symbol on the back which extended to the front which couldn't be seen.

Before leo or his sister could utter any word, there was a sudden explosion and they were surrounded by thousands of unknown figures. As leo's gaze turned towards the explosion, there was no house except burning rubbles. The unknown figures that surrounded leo and his sister and the stranger that stood protecting them were dressed in a clothing if dark purple colour with a symbol of circular arc shaped arrow blades in white colour.

Their eyes were narrow and of bright purple colour. Each one had a symbol of hexagonal shaped arc headed arrow blades tattooed on their faces. They were gazing with an intense fury at the three of them which scared leo and his sister. They both were shivering, unable to hold off towards their fury. The stranger sensed it and turned towards leo and his sister and spoke:

"Calm down. Don't worry. I'll protect you. My name is Jin and I'm a Ranxus Cloudscar. The people you see in front of you are our enemies and are called Xerkers and are here to kill us. But you don't have to worry cuz I'll defeat them all."

Leo: "Ranxus? Cloudscar? Xerkers? I don't understand anything. (He

spoke it shakingly, still trembling with fear.)"

Jin touched leo's head and spoke again:

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to take care of these guys and protect you. Stop trembling now. I'll keep you safe."

Leo and his sister slowly stopped trembling and looked at jin who gave a warm smile which made both of them relaxed. Jin's eyes were a shade of orange and white. There was a helical shaped wing with blades at the end tattooed across his nose and cheeks. In the front, there were blade shaped openings in the form of ribs from the wing shaped blades were connected to the symbol on the back.

Just then, there was a sudden noise from behind jin's back and as they all looked in the direction, they saw a group of xerkers dashing at high speed towards them. Before even the group of xerkers could move their hands, jin quickly spun around waving his right hand and at once the enemies disintegrated into pieces. The rest of the xerkers glared at them and backed off a little hesitating to attack. Just then an unknown figure stepped forward and spoke:

"Damn pathetic fools! Can't even capture these guys. Why don't you three die right away. (Looking at jin, leo and his sister) which would make things easier for us."

Without another word, he just punched the ground and jin, leo and his sister were surrounded by numerous blades which sprung at them with a speed more than lightning twisting in the air creating an arc-crone. There was a flash of light and all arc-crones disappeared without a trace in the blink of an eye.

Three unknown figures were standing on top of some kind of air board which was in the same shape of the symbol at the back of jin. All three unknown figures were wearing the same clothing as jin and different eye colours. Two of them were men and the third was a girl so beautiful that words cannot say with her hair short and slanting sideways diagonally on her face. Her eyes were mesmerizing and she gave leo a beautiful smile through her wet lips.

Leo blushed at her smile and tried stealing glances at her in between. Watching this leo's sister cleared her throat, directing leo's attention to the current situation. Jin smirked a little at the sight of the three and spoke:

"Jeez! You are here at last. Man! What took you guys so long to reach here? I was tired of waiting. Here, hold on to those two and escape. I will join soon."

The three where on some kind of air board which looked similar to the symbol on jin's back but in the middle of the air board was a hexagonal symbol connected to a core which glowed red in the middle of the hexagonal symbol. The three of them took leo and his sister and sped up on the air board in to the sky. Before the xerkers had a chance to act, jin quickly spun around circling his hands as he spun and a symbol appeared.

The symbol that had appeared was the same on his back and this time bigger in size which covered the whole ground where the xerkers stood. In an instant the whole group of xerkers were pierced with needles of blood and blood oozed out of their wounds like water flowing out of a tap.

Jin quickly jumped in to the air and from beneath his shoes, the air board quickly came out in half and linked to each other. Jin sped up towards the rest of his group. Just as jin reached his friends, their path was blocked by another group of xerkers that came out of nowhere.

Jin: "Man! You guys don't understand, do ya?"

Jin waved his hand once again without spinning and the group quickly disintegrated in to nothing. The four of them sped up in to the clouds carrying leo and his sister and suddenly a bright flash light blinded them and illuminated the whole sky.


	3. Chapter 2

Note: I apologize for being delayed in posting the 2nd chapter as i had been busy with college stuff. I am currently going through exams so i don't know when i can update the next chapter. I will update it as soon as possible. Please keep supporting my story. I hope you all enjoy the story.

 ** _Chapter – 2_**

 ** _Ranxus_**

Leo and his sister just started at their surroundings. The light which had illuminated the sky was from the sun. Below them were the clouds which looked like a soft fluffy bed to sleep on. They all sped forward and as they sped, a structure could be seen at some distance which kept on getting bigger and bigger as they came closer. Leo and his sister were even more amazed at the structure. The big structure was none another than a big palace situated on the top of hexagonal shaped cloud.

On both sides of the palace were two large towns situated on two arrow shaped blades same as the symbol on jin's back. The arrow shaped extended from the hexagonal shaped cloud on which the palace was situated. There was third town behind the palace. The towns were surrounded by helical shaped forest. At the edges of the towns were five finger shaped structures in the form of hexagonal shaped rings. The towns were shaped in a spiral form.

Eight blades were covering the palace in the shape of ribs. On the top of the blades were hexagonal shaped rings with arc headed blades at the edges of the rings. It was an utter beauty that couldn't be described or compared. Leo and his sister's mouth fell open as they sped towards the open area in front of the palace. They all came down near the stone path in the open area and landed down. The airboard seeped back into their shoes as they landed.

Leo suddenly lost his footing and fell on the top of the beautiful girl. The girl fell down along with leo. She blushed and punched leo aside as he had accidently grabbed her breasts. Leo covered his nose with his hands as it was bleeding. She realized what had happened and got out a kerchief and wiped leo's nose and apologized. Leo got up while holding the kerchief to his nose and apologized to her too. Others were laughing watching the sudden comical.

Jin: "Hahaha! Be careful leo, you don't wanna be squashed."

The girl gave a scornful look at jin which sent chills down his spine. Jin waved his index finger which healed leo's nose and quickly moved aside, avoiding the girl's gaze.

Jin: "Alright, alright. Come on, let's go inside. Someone is waiting to

meet you."

As they walked forward, leo noticed the nexus symbol on both sides of the stone path ahead and on top of it were statues of angels that hung in the air without any support. Leo turned towards jin and asked:

"What are those? They were same as the ones at my home."

Jin: "Those are called nexus. Well about them being there, you'll find

out once you take a step. And as for your home, I think only one

person can explain that you better than me. We are currently

going to meet him. Before we go further (jin stopped in his

tracks and watching him everyone stopped. He turned towards

leo and his sister and spoke), I know we are kind late on the

introduction part but let me introduce my friends to you.

The girl you see before you is rose. On the right, the man is

named Dan and on the left is Von. We all are Ranxus

Cloudscar. The kingdom you see before you is Ranxus. (leo

opened his mouth to say something but before leo could say, jin

spoke) we know you are leo and the girl who is your sister is

Kate. Restwill be explained later. Come on! Let's go."

They all stepped forward and as they stepped, the angels moved and swords appeared in their hands. They raised the sword and quickly plunged it in to a hole at the tip of the nexus symbol. At once petals of white and blue shade formed rib like structures and covered their path. They walked down the path. Petals circled around them forming arcs as they walked. It was a magnificent sight to see.

As they kept on walking towards the palace gate, numerous winged creatures swarmed above their heads. These creatures were big in size and their wings were in the form of arc-triangle and in the middle, a sword suspended without any support. One side of the wings was white coloured and other side was black. Their upper body was covered with feathers of white and blue shaded petals. Leo was kind of scared at the sight of them and clung to his sister tightly.

Jin: "Those are cos who were created from the core of the earth.

They are the protectors of this kingdom and have come to greet

you."

The cos stopped in the air and spun around at high speed creating stars of light which fell down on the group and the petals circling them. As soon as the light touched the petals, they were illuminated and gave a shiny light of shade of white and blue. Leo and his sister were mesmerized by what they were seeing that they didn't notice when they reached the gate.

The palace gate was of the same shape and symbol as on jin's back. Although the gate was not so huge, the shape of the gate made it look huge. The gate suddenly broke in to many triangular arced blades as soon as the group reached near them and flew at high speed towards the nexus symbol near them. There were no statues of angels on those nexus symbols and those triangular arced blades struck those symbols with a huge impact that blew away the petals circling the group.

In the middle of the triangular arced blades, a small door opened revealing an arc which quickly struck a black wall thing which stood where the palace gate was in the arc holes. All the arcs struck the black thing in the arc holes at the same time. There was a sound and the black thing broke in to many nexus shaped blades and just hung in mid-air. Just then three figures walked in to view.

In the middle was a woman. She long violet and red shaded hair which reached till her upper back. Her ears were flat as if glued to her head. She had no nose except nostrils which were above her wet lips vertically arced. Her eyes were crystal blue with a shade of silver. Each of her shoulder had one pointy horn. Parts of her body were covered with white fur. Behind her lower back were two arced blades supported with a nexus hilt which were hung in an arced scabbard. She was holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

Behind her were two men who were of the same features as of the woman. They were walking at some distance behind the woman. The three reached near the group. Leo was finding difficult to stare at the woman as she was emitting a bright radiance. He would steal a gaze at the woman once or twice and then look here and there. Jin who saw leo's nervousness, quickly smirked and nudged him in the shoulder and spoke:

"Don't be nervous leo; she is the commander of the army of Ranxus. Her name is Viola. She is the most capable, trustworthy and respectable person in the kingdom. Although she can be scary sometimes. (jin came closer and whispered in his ear) She is a Riodine. A riodine is a one who is half unicorn and half human."

After speaking, he backed away a little as viola stepped closer. Leo looked at jin confused about his reactions and couldn't say anything. As he turned, viola had reached near leo and stood near presenting him the bouquet of flowers. Leo took it and the woman bent down and kissed his forehead and spoke:

"Welcome back Lord Leo, we have been waiting for your return. My men will guide you inside and as for you (turning towards jin, who shrugged a little) you are coming with me."

Before anyone could say anything, viola had grabbed jin and pulled him away from the group. Jin struggled to get free. Viola turned to leo and spoke:

"Excuse us lord leo, we have some matters to attend to."

Next moment viola was seen dragging jin in to the palace. Everyone stared at the disappearing figure of viola and jin and smiled. Rose who had been laughing suddenly stepped forward and spoke:

"Hahahaha! Well that's a sight I cannot miss. Come on! Let's go. Master Taston is waiting to meet you."

Leo: "Master Taston? Who's that?"

Rose: "Just come and you will see."

Rose stepped forward towards the entrance of the palace leading the group which was joined by the two men who had been following viola. As they entered the palace, another mesmerizing surrounding made them freeze in their steps and their mouth fell open.

The floor was made of clouds with four diamond shaped pits with a silver crystal liquid on four sides and extending from them were tunnels with semi-circle shaped in to the diamond shaped gate like structure in the form of nexus symbol in the centre. At the three sides in the middle corner were nexus symbols. Beyond those nexus symbols were gates shaped in the same manner from which they had entered in to the palace. The palace had no roof but a cyclone shaped cloud revolving at a fast speed and through light was entering the palace through narrow slits. At the end from where the group stood, a person was standing.

He had the same features as that of the woman. He had nothing like blades, instead his full arms were covered with silver runes and there were silver strings coming out of the runes and connecting each other. He had a gentle look on his face. He was kneeling down on one leg with his back turned towards the group. He was doing something with hands as his index finger and the middle finger were inserted in to the cloud beneath and his eyes were closed as if visualizing something. As the group reached near him, he opened his eyes and got up and bowed a little with a smile. Leo bowed back doing the same.

Taston: "Welcome back Lord Leo. My name is Taston. I am the

Keeper of the orange core. You must be having many

questions in your mind (as he read through the questioning

face of leo). Before I answer your questions let me show you

something. If you'll please follow me."

Taston walked forward towards the diamond gate in the centre and stopped near it. He raised his hands and criss-crossed them in front of him and the silver crystal liquid entered the tunnels and into the centre of the diamond gate and as soon as the four sides met at the centre, four pillar of the liquid formed at the four corners of the gate and the gate broke in to four arced blades and flew downward in to the pit. There was a flash of light as they flew. A cyclonic cloud formed downward and taston beckoned everyone to follow him. Leo and kate first hesitated but seeing others follow they also followed. As soon as leo and kate stepped in to the cyclonic cloud, their feet touched on to something soft.

As soon as the cloud disappeared, they realised they were standing on top of a circular ring made of white marble. Around the ring were arc shaped clouds floating the air and people with the same features as viola standing on top of it. Everyone here seemed to be of riodine descendent except for jin, rose, von and dan. On the top of the ring were six nexus symbols which were connected to six orange flamed balls which were suspended in air beyond the arc shaped clouds. Jin and viola were standing just in front of them on two nexus symbols. Everyone cheered looking at leo. Taston stepped backward on his nexus symbol and spoke:

"Lord Leo, welcome back to the kingdom of Ranxus. We all have been waiting for you to come back."

Leo couldn't speak anything and just stared here and there. Taston smiled and beckoned with his hand to everyone to go back to their homes for now. Everyone else just disappeared suddenly leaving leo and kate with taston. Taston turned to and leo and kate and spoke:

"Now what I am about to tell you may be hard for you to understand but you need to know everything. You, leo are the Wingblade, the nexus of Ranxus."


End file.
